


Learn from my mistakes

by stjarna



Series: Season 4 - Coda Challenge [31]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 4x22 spec, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fitz/Daisy Brotp, Gen, Mention of Fitzsimmons, post framework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: 'Cause on a scale from 1 to 10 for how desperate I am for a Fitz/Daisy post-Framework scene, my answer is: 35.





	Learn from my mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks @dilkirani for the quick beta

He stands next to the pod, trying to hide in its shadow. His eyes are fixed on where Jemma is sleeping in the cargo bay, her body stretched across the seats of the Zephyr. Somehow everything had caught up with her, the sheer physical and mental exhaustion of everything that had happened to them, forcing her body to shut down.

They had won, saved the world, but his body language is anything but victorious.

“Don’t you even think about it.”

He spins around, taking a panicked step backwards. His eyes are red, sad, and afraid when he sees Daisy, and a split-second later they dart to the ground, trying to avoid her. The sight hurts Daisy’s eyes, stabs her heart.

“Don’t think about what?” he asks barely above a whisper, his voice hoarse andtrans shaken.

“You were right, Fitz. I turned my back on you. I went through something terrible and I wouldn’t accept your help. I ran. And I won’t let you make the same mistake I made. I won’t let you turn your back on us, on _her_. I won’t let you run.”

He looks up and shrugs, his head briefly darting in the direction where Jemma is sleeping. “But maybe it would be better?”

“Fuck it would be!” She takes a step closer, never taking her eyes off him. “Did it make things better when _she_ left? She left because she thought it would be better for you and fuck did that backfire! So, no, Fitz, it wouldn’t be better!”

“I don’t know how you can look at me, how _she_ can look at me.”

Daisy shakes her head. “No. That’s not it, Fitz. _You_ don’t know how to look at _us_. I know that feeling, ‘cause that’s how I felt when I came back after Hive swayed me!”

He looks up, a million questions in his eyes.

“I hurt so many people I loved, betrayed them, physically hurt them, almost killed them. Coulson, Mack, you, _Lincoln_. I was the reason Andrew was dead. And I hated myself. I hated myself so much that when Coulson came to me and tried to tell me that I wasn’t to blame, that I was brainwashed, I wouldn’t accept his forgiveness. I thought I didn’t deserve it. And when Mack came to me and told me ‘I forgive you’ straight to my face, I wanted to push him away, because I still felt like I didn’t deserve it. I didn’t deserve forgiveness. But he didn’t let me. Mack didn’t let me push him away, he just held on tighter.”

Her voice is wavering and she’s fighting back her own tears, but she takes a step closer to where he’s standing, his head hanging low.

“And then I lost Lincoln, because he took my spot! Lincoln sacrificed himself when I was convinced it should have been me. And the hate for myself just grew. It grew and grew and I couldn’t forgive myself and I ran and it only made things worse, Fitz! You guys were offering me help. You were offering me forgiveness and I wouldn’t accept it! I won’t let you make that mistake, Fitz. I won’t! I forgive you. I forgive you for the things that were _beyond_ your control, and I forgive you for the things that were _in_ your control. I forgive you for not forgiving yourself yet. I forgive you and I won’t let you push me away, I won’t let you push _her_ away. ‘Cause I love you, Fitz, and _she_ loves you. The good, the bad, and the ugly. She loves you so much and you love her, and running away isn’t the answer ‘cause it would cause _nothing_ but more pain for both of you! You need each other to heal! I know you hate yourself, Fitz. I know you hate what you’ve done and you feel guilty and I know you feel like you don’t deserve love or forgiveness or friendship or happiness, but you _do_! And I know the hardest part is forgiving yourself and nobody is expecting you to do that overnight. But if you run, then you’ll _never_ forgive yourself, and you don’t deserve that. You don’t! So, I repeat: don’t you even _dare_ think about it! I won’t let you run! I’ll be here, and Jemma will be here, and we will _all_ be here to help you! Because I won’t let you make the mistake I made!”

She places her hand on his shoulder, feeling his muscles flinch at the touch, but she also notices his trembling hands reaching up, resting on her hips, and so she pulls him closer, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, her hand curling around his neck, massaging it gently.

“We change, Fitz. All of us! All the time! You’re different now, and there’s nothing wrong with that. And one day, you’ll accept that and _embrace_ that, and you’ll be an even better person because of it.”

She notices how his knees buckle, how his body is shaken by sobs, how he clings to her more tightly, and so she pulls him up, carries his weight.

“I got you. I won’t let you fall.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had just written this fic when I saw [this gif set](https://the-nerdy-stjarna.tumblr.com/post/160661450399/nightlocktime-linseymorris-321-vs-421) and thought "Well, that's fitting." *sobs quietly*


End file.
